Beyond's Heir
by Rouka The Bane
Summary: Sequel to Crazy Love. Beyond's Child Comes To Wammy's House. What Will Happen To L When The Child Of His Former Successor Is Living Right Under His Nose?
1. One Stormy Night

**WAMMY'S HOUSE 9:00 P.M.**

Lightning cracked the sky angrily the night a figure appeared at Wammy's House. The figure, drenched thoroughly, used a bloody hand to knock on the grand door. The metal gate had been climbed effortlessly. Watari, too busy settling the excited kids, asked L to answer the door. The power was out, so the kids were all either crying and screaming, or finding dangerous ways to entertain themselves in the dark. Watari had his hands full trying to extinguish the flaming fridge. L opened the door, blinking rapidly as he was sprayed with cold water. I stood there, wearing a long, black coat with fur on the flipped up hood, obscuring my face. I held a golden ticket with Watari's name on it. The ticket ment this figure was a new orphan. The ticket was given to new orphans who couldn't be directly brought to Wammy's the day Watari found them for some reason. I spoke in an oddly familiar voice,

"Hello. I am Ava the second. You are L Lawliet, correct? And this is Wammy's House, correct?"

L froze. An eerie trickle of red light streamed from the hood, and L flipped the hood back clumsily. Standing there, was the perfect image of the original Ava, who Beyond had married. This, was their child, standing at the door. L screamed and fell back. The power flickered back to life and Watari ran to see what was wrong. He exclaimed, trying to calm L down,

"L! L it's okay, this is Ava. Yes, she is Beyond's daughter but it's okay. It's okay."

Hyperventilating, L locked his black eyes into my red ones. I had eyes just like Beyond's. Watari left L's side and took my hand, saying,

"Come along, Ava. Let's get you to your room."

I nodded and followed, but didn't pass up the opportunity to look at L with a sharp grin, my red eyes blazing like fire. Soon, the two turned to corner, and L's trance of fear was gone. A cold sweat broke out. He knew nothing good would come from Beyond's heir being right under his nose.


	2. Ava Chess

**LIVING ROOM 1:00 P.M.**

After three days, I was happily settled in and L was jumpy about me being here. Nonetheless, I hadn't attacked, kidnapped, or maimed him, so that was good. I was reclined on the couch reading the criminal records of my parents. Sadly, that was the only thing I had to learn about them. I noticed a group of kids just wandering around and buried the records in the cushions, intending to come back and finish reading them later. For now, I ran to the kids and asked,

"You guys wanna play a fun game?"

They all looked at each other and nodded excitedly. I led them all up to my room.

**MY ROOM 1:03 P.M.**

I was playing chess with one of the kids. One of them asked in boredom,

"When does this get fun?"

I perked up.

"Right now!"

Their king was wide open after a fatal move. I put my hand under the table and said smugly,

"Your king is taken out by an assassin!"

I whipped out a bow, fit an arrow to it, and loosed it at the large king piece. All the kids dropped to the floor as the arrow impaled the king and kept flying. L opened the door and the arrow clipped about an inch of hair off before getting stuck in the wall. L froze, terror sweating again. He turned tail and ran. All the kids got up and we all burst into fits of laughter.

**LIVING ROOM 2:00 P.M.**

It was raining once again as I returned to read the records I'd stashed in the couch. A few minutes later, an eleven year old Mello slunk to the couch, sitting with a sigh. He had a black eye, as a few minutes ago he'd been in a fight with a group of seven kids and had lost, which shook his confidence. He looked at me and asked,

"Ava, you think I'm tough, don't you?"

Putting down the records I said sweetly,

"Mello I think you're very, very...smart."

"That, didn't answer my question."

From somewhere, a voice called,

"Ava! Ava Chess!"

I jumped up, glad for the new distraction, but Mello was intent and grabbed my wrist and asked,

"Ava! You don't think I'm tough at all, do you!?"

"Uhhh,"

I pointed off into space and exclaimed,

"LOOK! WHATEVER BAND IS CURRENTLY POPULAR!"

Mello looked, and I slipped away.

**DINNING ROOM 3:00 P.M.**

I sat with a group of about six kids. The kid I played with was extremely good at this game, and, in a definite standoff, I said,

"Your pieces are destroyed by a fearsome dragon!"

I swallowed some homemade liquid in a bottle and a lit match and, taking a big breath, I blew flames over the chess board. All the kids dove for cover and after about five minutes the heat and flames were gone. They peeked back up to see the table top and chess board were burned to a crisp. All the pieces were gone, except the enemy king. I threw myself on the table, pointed an accusing finger at the piece and screamed,

"DAMN YOU INANIMATE CHESS PIECE! DAMN YOU TO AN INANIMATE HELL!"

Every one began laughing and I soon joined them. We heard the clicking of L's bare feet coming towards the dinning room. We all scattered just as L walked in. I ran outside and hid behind a gnarled tree and smiled as I saw a name carved on one of the higher branches. I smiled and climbed into the tree easily, carving my mother's name beside the name in the tree and drawing a heart. Father had carved his real name where no one would find it. It was only fitting the name of his wife should join his. I looked to the darkened sky and smiled a smile only the child of Ava Vice I and Serkan Vice could.

**_(SERKAN IS TURKISH FOR BLOODY AND I JUST LIKE THE LAST NAME VICE.)_**


End file.
